Teen Titans: No one escapes death
by loucas.leclerc
Summary: Hero or villain. protective or destructive. the grim reaper is free, The Titans must solve the problem that the situation becomes bad. Avis Please. Warning, contains sadistic fight scene.
1. the beginning

**Author's Note: Its not a story, a trailer for my next story, a sighted. The character I created, if the world loves her I will continue.**

**Warning: I do not speak English, I used google translation to the fanfiction.I read literature in French, it's on it but I need to read anyway.**

POV: Hero or villain Father

**Cemetery Jumpcity**

the unknown grave that nobody knows.

_''My child, since you got birth I have always said you will do great things...''_

inside the tomb was a body that never musty by time. The man wears leather, a black hood and a yellow mask that inspired death.

''_…..Nick_''

the eyes of the corpse opens with a dark glow behind the maske of dead.

**one hour later**

the reaper moves his grave even the cloudy sky, it can even also a statue of the reaper in the middle of the cemetery, the reaper approaches the statue is carved the word.

**No one escapes to the dead**

He read every word that is engraved on the statue and noticed that the statue a weapon.

''_my child...its with great pride that I view your grow into a warrior, serving you got family_ ''

he picks up the scythe of the statue, and then sets it are reflected on the blade.

''_remember you...our family has always fought for justice and truth_''

the eyes of the reaper will shine blue on the blade.

''_and I know you will honor me to your family and your title._''

he raises his scythe to hit the ground, which turns into a false worthy of death with blue flame that passes through the body who feels live. This flight to the top of the statue for the best view of the cemetery.

''_but the most beautiful victory of my son, his fight for the good of man_''

further, crows goes to the reaper but it goes next to him and then he notices a city hidden by clouds.

''_I entrusted you with this...because when my life ends._''

he puts his scythe over his shoulder watching the city

''_you ... you will be a great legend_''

**Teen Titans**: No one escapes death.


	2. No one escapes death Part 1

**Teen Titans: Personne n'échappe à la mort: partie ONE**

Le reaper regarde attentivement la ville, le monde change de l'exil, quand soudain une âme d'une petite fille qui pleure.

"STOP S'IL VOUS PLAÎT NO"

La voix attribuée le moissonneur, il regarde derrière l'épaule, puis il se transforme en fumée à l'approche, cela signifie trois voyous qui ont vandalisé une pierre tombale et une petite fille fantôme qui pleure, pas comme le moissonneur même agresseur une petite fille, cela signifie trois voyous qui a vandalisé une pierre tombale et une petite fille fantôme qui pleure, pas comme le moissonneur même abuser d'une petite fille, pour son impardonnable, il se transforme en fumée à prendre par surprise, il prend la forme humaine sont ensuite noté que les trois voyous même pas remaquer est là, en écoutant leur conversation.

"Me rappelle pourquoi personne ne vient ici?" demande le voyou avec un bouchon

«Personne vient du fait que, selon la légende, la vie la mort ici." répond le voyon une tuque

"Peur '' répondit les voyous à travers les cheveux, les deux voyous semble le plus fort et le plus courageux qui se réplique.

«Je ne dois être appelé mort, car il n'existe pas, je suis prêt à y faire face si." ledit reaper courageux et sans peur avait attendu assez longtemps, il lève son faux pour frapper le sol pour attirer des voyous, il me regarde manière suspecte alors ils se moquent de moi, je me penche ma tête à gauche et curieux de voir comment le chef de file pour me le dire.

"Et tu crois me faire peur? Sûrement vous êtes un gars qui se croit en sécurité, mais j'avoir des nouvelles pour vous." Le voyou préparer un coup de poing pour me frappe, mais un coup de poing à travers le corps de la faucheuse, les trois voyous geler et je répondis.

"Pas même mal." Répond avec une voix sombre et effrayant. les trois voyous pour sauver leur vie, la grande faucheuse regarde trois cibles cachant l'Pui il se transforme en fumée noire pour la poursuite de votre cible, les trois voyous ont réussi à trouver la sortie, ils cessent de reprendre leur souffle et dire.

«Je ne reviens jamais ici."

"moi aussi."

"pour moi aussi."

tout à coup la fumée noire entourée des trois voyous, ils regardent leur pied et attrape les deux bras face au chef des deux voyous a couru plus vite que leur ombre et le grim reaper tenait le visage de voyous à sa main brille flamme bleue à dire.

**"Koita me sta Matia" (regarde-moi dans les yeux)**

la faucheuse peut désormais lire dans l'esprit de voyou, il peut même sa une brute qui aime à frapper le bas, toujours à la recherche d'une façon d'être ou de notre populaire et rompt toujours le cœur des femmes.

Selon avoire lecture sont esprit, et d'avoir donné la peur de sa vie, il le laissa aller et même retourné sur la petite fille.

**cinq minutes plus tard.**

La faucheuse peut même la petite fille fantôme pleurer, il saproche la jeune fille, mais elle a peur de la mort, elle est allée se cacher de moi, je soupire et j'aborde sa pierre tombale de la petite fille, avec sa main, il frotte sur la pierre tombale de la petite fille qui est en train d'écrire.

**Repose en paix**

**Sarah Caroltah**

**La mort par cancer du coeur**

**1995 – 2000**

Il se lève et il grogne à dire.

"J'ai dormi pendant deux cents ans." Il nettoie endommager les voyous ont fait et il se déplace loin de la pierre tombale, la petite fille regarde le monstre dire le laisser seul.

**Une heure plus tard.**

Sarah regarde la faucheuse qui semble ne pas bouger pendant une heure, puis elle prend le courage d'aborder cette effraie tout le monde, plus il est proche, elle sent une volonté de refroidissement.

"Je peux vous aider." sarah de ne pas bouger quand il a parlé avec la peur, mais la grande faucheuse fait signe d'approcher, elle est assise à côté de la faucheuse et puis elle le regarde, il a un masque, mais je peux voir qui est triste et perdu.

«Vous monsieur bien?" il regarde la jeune fille, puis regarder le monde, puis il répond.

"Je me suis réveillé deux cents ans et je ne sais quoi faire." il soupire, tenant toujours sa faux dans sa main.

"Wow '' elle répond." vous avez deux cents ans '' elle demande surprise.

"Deux cent quarante-deux pour être précis."

"C'est encore pire." il tourne à chercher des réponses.

"Ha ha ha" Elle rit en souriant et heureux sourire donne la grande faucheuse.

"Juste pour savoir, avec un nom, son vrai nom?" elle demande

"Je ne sais pas? Toi est mon cercueil" Sarah regarde le cercueil et elle se rapproche de voir son nom, elle est revenue à asseoir à côté de dire.

"Nick, ton nom est Nick." Nick soupire et regarde la grande ville.

« _Mon instinct me dit que le problème vient de commencer.»_ Pensait - il

**Le lendemain matin au Titan Tower.**

Les titans prennent le petit déjeuner comme d' habitude Cyborg voulait de vrais œufs , mais Beast Boy voulait tofu, Robin conseillé de faire des têtes ou queues, Beast Boy et Cyrbord ont décidé de pile ou face , il lance la pièce et le résultat ... son visage, bête garçon gagnant . **(I retournement vraiment une pièce de monnaie pour voir qui gagne)**

"Ha homme, il est pas juste." dit Cyborg.

«Son pas votre jour de chance, peut-être que je vais gagner le jeu vidéo." Dit Bête garçon sourit toujours petite victoire, Cyborg semble très causant.

"Son défi! Très après mon déjeuner, je vais battre vous aimez toutes une centaine de fois.» Dit Cyborg. Raven toujours lu dans son coin, Robin décide de regarder la télévision à attendre pour le déjeuner sera prêt Starfire et Beast Boy essaie calma et Cyborg, Robin allume la télé et la nouvelle a commencé.

" _Bonjour, terrifiant très choquant passé la nuit dernière trois adolescent."_ Les nouvelles attrape la télévision montre de titan.

"T _adolescents ROIS fait jumpcity cimetière vandalisme et sont attaqués par disant ... par la mort_ '' Les titans ont eu la bouche grande ouverte, sauf pour Raven plus intéressant.

_'' Selon la description des adolescents qu'il portait un chandail à capuchon, un masque jaune et un faux, mais le plus terrifiant de tout son, comme un de ses adolescents pour faire face à l'reaper en personne , puis revient en vie , mais avec choc psychologique mentale grave avec de la lumière instantanément allumé la salle. "_ Titans approché le téléviseur pour mieux écouter le reste des nouvelles." _Nous informons également que l' un de notre journaliste près du cimetière avec la force de orde. Je vous laisse. »_ Robin se lève et dit que son équipe a.

"Les titans doivent aller jumpcity cimetière pour enquêter sur le ativiter paranormal», a déclaré Robin, Raven a dit oui en hochant la tête pour répondre.

"Je serai dans mon élément", a déclaré Raven. Starfire sourire dit-elle.

"Super, je n'a jamais visité un cimetière, je me demande si c'est un endroit heureux?" Dit Starfire. Raven soupira à dire.

"Vous risquez d'être déçu.» Dit Raven. cyborg regarde son bras pour voir son équipement répond alors.

«Je dois l'équipement pour ce genre de mission, si un fantôme ou notre moissonneur sinistre et, je le ferais." Dit Cyborg. Tout le monde a l'air bête garçon.

«Quoi? Si je survécu Raven, je peux survivre est une sorte de mission." Raven leva les yeux au son commentaire, Robin regarde son équipe à dire.

"Bon on y va" Le Titan se rend au cimetière pour enquêter sur l'histoire de la faucheuse.

**Cimetière jumpcity.**

Les titans regardent le cimetière, le nuage est si épais que la lumière du soleil ne pénètre pas dans le cimetière mais son pas aussi sombre. Ils entrent dans le cimetière de sonder starfire alentoure regard et elle se trouve des endroits très effrayant.

"Voilà un cimetière? Il fait peur." Starfire a déclaré dans une alerte à la voix.

"Qu'est-ce que vous attendiez, un champ de fleurs?" Dit Raven. Starfire honte de répondre.

"Eh bien ... Je ... euh" Dit Starfire corbeau soupirs et répond.

"Disons simplement son un champ de fleurs, mais au lieu de son plus cadavres fleur." Starfire est plus terrifiant.

"Qu'est-ce que, son l'on enterre ton ami mort?" Robin se produit avant starfire panique.

"Starfire va aller, il ne craignait rien ici." Robin tente d'assuré la jeune fille étrangère.

"Sauf la grande faucheuse." Beast Boy dit soudain à l'homme drôle, tout le monde regarde un garçon bête semble sombre, puis soupire cyborg regards sont d'analyser la situation.

"Pour l'instant, rien à signaler" Raven poursuivre "je ne sens rien en particulier." puis tout à coup l'écran sur le bras de cyborg pour empêcher briller une activité paranormale. Et la chanson d'une petite fille traversant l'équipe, Les titans continuer leur chemin à l'équipe de suivre une petite fille fantôme qui chante, analyse Robin visuellement, analyse Raven façon magique pour voir si l'esprit est soit un démon ou un esprit sans danger, Starfire est la petite fille si mignonne, chemin de la technologie cyborg de l'analyse pour voir si son pas un hologramme et la bête garçon ne bouge pas pour ne pas perturber l'esprit.

"Son esprit inoffensif." réponses Raven, bête garçon soupir de soulagement "Et mon scanner prouve que son pas un hologramme, doivent faire face à un vrai fantôme." poursuite cyborg.

«Mais il ne l'explique pas comment les gens trouvent qu'il est terrifié." reflété Robin

"Cela est impossible qu'elle est, elle est trop mignon." dit starfire

"Qui peut être à un autre esprit ici." dit bête garçon qui a accidentellement attiré par la petite fille.

"Qui est là?» Dit la petite fille. Robin a approché lentement la jeune fille en assurant.

"Ne sont pas peur, je veux pas de mal.» Dit Robin. la petite fille regarde en arrière et le reste de l'équipe se joignent à Robin, la petite fille interrogé sur le leader.

«Pourquoi être ici?"

"Il a dû phénomène étrange ce soir-là, ont voulu voir si quelque chose est mauvais d'ici?" Robin a dit d'un ton sérieux, la petite fille rit et répond.

"Non, tout ce qui est sorti est Nick." elle répond.

"Entaille?" Toute l'équipe curieuse.

"Oui Nick, qui est lui donnant une bonne raclée a trois mauvais garçon." répond la petite fille.

"Il est bon de le protéger une petite fille mignonne." dit Starfire manière glorieuse.

"Oui, mais sa façon de faire les choses, est toujours brutale." Robin a dit d'un ton sérieux.

"Je l'aurais fait." Raven a répondu d'une voix monotone, la petite fille rit.

"Peu importe où vous avez besoin de la réponse, et notre seul chemin de son genre louche, il est vous qui a quoi ressemble?" la jeune fille conduisant la statue qui est le faucheur, Robin avec les yeux grands ouverts, Starfire semble si curieuse statue, les yeux grands ouverts Raven mais pas surpris et Cyborg et le meilleur garçon avait tombe mâchoire.

'' Si je devais, je ne serais pas du mal '' la jeune fille a mis en garde.

«Peu importe, je dois lui parler ''

«Je vous avais prévenu."

Son discours, elle a disparu ne laissant que les Titans, Robin sapproche l'endroit où elle a disparu, puis lire la suite sur la pierre funéraire.

" _Sarah"_ Robin se lève et il dit à tout le monde.

"Allons-y"

**Quelque part dans le cimetière.**

Nick est assis sur une pierre funéraire de se concentrer sur sa mémoire, mais ses sens a réagi à une menace, il regarde en arrière et il tramfome à fumer pour enquêter sur les intrus.

**Avec les Titans.**

Les Titans sont toujours à la recherche de ce type étrange, en dehors de la petite fille Sarah, pas d'esprit a malveillent essayer d'attaquer l'équipe.

**BIP, BIP, BIP**

Tout le monde regarde cyborg, cyborg regarde son bras, Robin approches cyborg à poser.

"Un problème de cyborg." demande Robine, Cyborg claque toujours sur son bras, puis il répond clavier.

"La température et la chute, son signe d'une activité paranormale." Dit Cyborg

"Mais il ne peut-il pas '' dit bête garçon." Raven pouvait sentir la faucheuse s'il approche '' bête garçon demander Raven.

"Je ne sais pas." dit Raven, mais une chose est son pas normal.

_**Paizo ( **_**_jeu _**_**)**_

_**Paiz**_

_**Paiz**_

Cette voix sombre venait de patous dans le cimetière, sa personne ou tout simplement la voix.

"Titans! De Formation du cercle!" Ordonnée Robin, tout le monde pour former un cercle et les mots encore sombre.

_**Paiz**_

_**Paiz**_

_**Paiz**_

"Cyborg ce que dit?" Dit Robin. Cyborg avec enregistrement vocal, il écoute et dit-il.

"Il a dit" jouer "?" Robin a soudainement senti quelque chose tire sa cape, Starfire main froide en cuir sur le bas du dos, Raven sentir une main en cuir frotte sur sa jambe, bête garçon a été touché à la tête et derrière Cyborg avait un bug parce que quelqu'un joue dans le circuit de son tribunal.

"DISPERSION!" Dit Robin, tout le monde dispersé et il y a une demande Robin.

"Qui à coup ma cape?" demander à Robin.

"Cela me chatouille sur mon dos inférieur?" demander à Starfire.

"Qu'est-ce qu'un sale pervers qui touche ma jambe?" Raven demande avec colère.

"Et moi m'a frappé sur la tête" demander Beast Boy.

«Je devais jouer dans un court-circuit, quelqu'un peut me aider?" Dit Cyborg. Robin approches pour identifier son court circuit de cyborg, après Robin réparation Cyborg a une ombre apparaît, tout le monde et sa garde, comme porter un long manteau avec capuche pour voir ne sont pas corps et portant un masque jaune, mais il ne bouge pas.

"Raven, pouvez-vous me dire si son esprit ou un être humain?" Demande à Robin.

«J'ai du mal à lire dans son esprit est que ce soit un démon, tout ce que je peux dire est son pas normal." dit Raven "Mon scanner a des difficultés à identifier." dit Cyborg "et il se sent le cadavre pourri." dit Beast Boy. Robin regarde toujours Nick ou faucheuse, il demande.

"Qui es-tu?" Demandez Robin.

Nick lever l'épaule pour répondre à sa question.

"Vous êtes le faucheur ou Nick?"

Nick penche sa tête vers la gauche comme réponse, Robin perd son sang-froid, il menace.

"Répondez-moi ou d'autre." Dit Robin

Nick à sa parole a les yeux bleus ce genre de masque de fumée sont avec est bras il apparaît sa faux, tout le monde est prêt pour le combat.

"Titan aller!" dit Robin des cris de guerre.

**TITANS VS GRIM REAPER**

Robin lance shuriken oiseau sur le Grim reaper mais re-croissance d'une main, mais Robin attaque avec le faucheur sont bâton qui était bloc par la faux de la faucheuse, avec la magie de sa faux, il pousse Robin loin.

Starfire poursuit l'attaque avec ses starbolts sur la faucheuse, mais les starbolts grim reaper envoie son à sa faux, elle a reçu ses propres starbolts par surprise. Bête garçon va à la grande faucheuse à son tour en T-rex, son une surprise pour reaper mais a réussi à léviter et voler à accrocher à sa tête, bête garçon luttant pour enlever mais bien accrocher, les bras reaper de levage sombres brillent bleu flamme pour attaquer, mais ...

"Azarath ..." La faucheuse regarde Raven qui se prépare à lancer un sort.

"Metron ..." La faucheuse lâche bête garçon à la baisse.

"ZINTHOS". Le faucheur éviter le sort de Raven, il vole en sous Bête garçon tête pour Raven, Raven stimulus sont mantras sont de bloquer les attaques.

"Azarath ..." Il se dirigea vers elle.

"Metron ..." Il prépare son attaque avec scythe brillante flamme bleue.

"ZINTHOS". Raven a mis son bouclier magique et reaper frappe son bouclier magique avec sa lame de faux qui se fissurer le bouclier magique et suit la rupture de corbeau, avec le côté du bâton de sa faux, il a frappé Raven a frappé envoyer sur une pierre tombale.

'' RAVEN. '' Bête garçon crier alors qu'il marchait sur elle, la grande faucheuse finissait mais voulait provoquer une voix.

"HEY LES MORTS DE VIE." La faucheuse regarde par-dessus son épaule pour voir cyborg.

La faucheuse regarde par-dessus son épaule pour voir cyborg. "VENEZ ICI SI VOUS pas peur de mourir D'UNE DEUXIÈME FOIS." Causer dit cyborg.

Le faucheur va dirigé Cyborg pour lui donner une leçon, cyborg sourit.

"Parfait." murmure cyborg, Robin cache pour jeter shuriken power-oiseaux et Starfire se prépare à lancer son Starbolt de grande puissance. Il y a la moitié du chemin de cyborg Robine crie un Starfire.

"ALLER!" Robin jette shuriken-oiseaux et Starfire lance starbolts le grim reaper tourne sur lui-même d'envoyer leur attaque pour eux, mais son non plus, cyborg prépare son canon sonique pour tirer la faucheuse, le canon sonique et prêt à tirer la faucheuse et les yeux sont maintenant flamme bleue, cyborg tir, têtes laser pour la faucheuse qui a disparu dans la fumée sombre.

"Booyah, je me suis." cria cyborg pour son succès, mais la grande faucheuse et derrière cyborg, le faucheur prend Cyborg de frapper sur une pierre tombale trois fois.

"CYBORG." Robin et Beast Boy crient et va à lui pour l'aider, mais le faucheur commence Cyborg sur eux qui trébuchent, Starfire et Raven aide garçon se lever et il voit la grande faucheuse en jouant avec sa faux.

«Mec, il est fort." Dit Bête garçon

'' Oui. '' Cyborg répond, le faucheur va aux Titans, mais crie pour alerter le faucheur.

"HA NICK." Sarah demander de l'aide, la grande faucheuse regarde en arrière et se transforme en fumée noire pour aider la petite Sarah.

Robin se lever à dire.

"Doit suivre" Robin a ordonné, les Titans font tous partie suivre la faucheuse.

**Plus tard dans le cimetière.**

Le faucheur et réapparu ou la petite Sarah a un appel à l'aide, cela signifie trois monstre démoniaque attaquer la jeune fille, l'un des démons avaient une masse, un avec gant de fer, et celui qui avait l'apparence d'un capitaine sont épée. la faucheuse prend sa faux pour frapper le sol, les trois monstre regarde la grande faucheuse par surprise.

"Impossible! Le traître est toujours en vie! Que ce soit, mais attaquer le tuer! Je veux avoir le pouvoir." deux soldats démon courir vers la faucheuse à l'attaque. préparer le faucheur sont des soldats attaquent les démons infligent.

**scène Sadique!**

Le premier démon qui attaque sa masse, mais celui avec la faucheuse a disparu sans laisser de trace, les deux soldats démon regardant leur capitaine.

"Il doit avoir disparu, trouver!" Le capitaine a ordonné le démon, le démon avec les gants va à son capitaine.

"Mais il est -" Mais la grande faucheuse saute sur le gant de fer démon, avec sa faux, il perce les yeux avec la lame scythe, la faucheuse prend la mâchoire du diable pour arracher. Le démon soldat avait peur de lui maintenant et le capitaine est en colère. pour remplir le grim reaper prend sa faux, puis placer sur l'entrejambe du démon puis en coupant pour voir ses intestins sur la lame de son faux.

**Avec les Titans**

Titans entend le cri de douleur, plus suspect que son pas un cri humain, mais un monstre. Robin sont equip à dire.

«Dépêchez-vous avant que trop tard." Robin dit.

"Attendez!" tout le monde regarde Raven.

«Je me sens trois démon ... attendre deux maintenant." dit Raven.

"Cela signifie que pour lutter contre les démons." Robin pense.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?" demande Starfire.

"Have a besoin de trouver et attraper, manière douce ou foce, je veux lui poser des questions.», A déclaré Robin avec détermination.

**La lutte avec le moissonneur et démon.**

Le faucheur regarde le démon avec la masse, et ainsi terrifiant qui fuient la bataille, mais le reaper apparaît avant coupé dans sa jambe et prend alors fauheur sont au coude et tire toute sa force pour finalement arracher la tête, tout ce qui reste est le capitaine, le capitaine de démon et le faucheur vers eux pour attaquer.

"Traitre." dit démon frappant son épée sur le bâton.

**Face à face**

**"Vous valez rien de mieux ses ressources humaines, donne juste! Et je vous offre une mort sans douleur."**

Pousse la faucheuse puis attaque avec sa faux, mais assez bon bloc, puis la réponse de démon dans trois coup qui dodge grim reaper ne vise pas à la quatrième, la faucheuse est coupée sur la poitrine et les bras, puis ses yeux brillent flamme bleue, il diable attaque la faucheuse, il attaque contre un bras sont qui brille qui aveuglait le démon pendant un certain temps, avec cette ouverture, il attaque avec sa faux dans la rotation d'aiguiser verticalement, le diable et ses genoux puis brille grim reaper sont là pour toucher sa tête qui permet de lire sa pensée.

" **Bela! Milam!" (Allez! Parler!)**

* * *

**POV démon capitaine**

**«Allez chasser des âmes pour le grand jour." Ma tête dit.**

* * *

**"Debout bande de repos, a participé à l'âme de la chasse." J'ai commandé.**

**"Mais pourquoi est assez grand?"**

**"L'ordre de notre chef."**

* * *

**"Regardez comme nous avons une petite fille?" Je dis.**

**"Ne pas approcher ou si Nick va vous donner une leçon!" Sarah dit.**

**"Vraiment? Je voudrais le voir."**

* * *

**Dans le monde réel**

Le faucheur tourner son bras droit à la tête de l'explosion de démon en morceaux, puis il sent la douleur est sur le torse.

"Nick ..." appelle-elle si terrifiante, Nick regarde autour de lui, ce fut un véritable bain de sang, il regarde la petite Sarah puis disparaissent pour une fumée dans la tête noire pour Jumpcity.

**Fini scène sadique.**

Titans ont arriver est là sont les témoins du champ de bataille qui les place, les intestins partout, une tête arrachée de son corps et la tête exploser. car il rend malade bête garçon, bête garçon cyborg aide le problème digestif, Raven examiner les corps de démon, Starfire approches de demander Robin,

«Ami Robin, êtes-vous d'accord?" demande Starfire.

"Tout le monde venait ici." tout le monde va à Robin.

"La traînée de sang? Le faucheur est pas si invincible mais comment son truc nous avons réussi à lui faire du mal?" demander à Robin.

"Peut-être dans le livre, mais il pourrait nous dire comment vaincre un tel adversair." conseiller Raven.

"Bonne idée." Robine a dit: «Nous allons à la tour de guérir et Starfire, Beast Boy et Cyborg vous allez chercher la faucheuse, sa bonne?" Robin demande sont l'équipe, ils ont tous dit oui avec la tête.

"Bon allons-y!" Robin dit qui se dirige vers la tour.

**inconnu Places**

Un homme avec un demi-masque noir et demi-orange regarde les deux TV, des émissions de télévision à gauche la lutte contre la mort faucheuse contre les Titans, et que de son droit contre celle de grim reaper le démon, l'homme au masque arrête sur l'image de la grim reaper, il se rapproche de l'écran pour examiner de plus près.

"intéressant." l'homme dans le masque.


	3. No one escapes death PART 2

****Teen Titans: No one escapes death :part TWO****

****The Tower Titans.****

Titans are returned to the tower to heal their clash against the reaper, cyborg repair the short circuit, Starfire takes the ice to put on her skin burned by his own Starbolt, but nothing bad, Raven healed Beast boy suffered the injury and Robin takes some dressing then it makes research is unknown type.

''man I'm starving, would take some tofu, which want?'' demand beast boy.

''No thank you, I eat no artificial meat.'' cyborg said sarcastically. Beast boy asks Raven but she says not his head. Starfire Robin approaches to ask.

''Robin, do you want a first kit to cure you of your wound?'' Starfire request

''No thank you starfire, I seek a solution for this type.''

''you have found something interesting '' Starfire request.

'' I do not know Starfire, said that his death is a religious creature that lived thousands of years, which in several type of death that exists. ''Raven approached Robin and Starfire to provide its expertise.

'' If his magical or religious creature, it means taking his magic weapon. ''

'' and you magic weapon to Raven.'' Robin asks

'' no need, I can enchant weapons to fight our opponents.'' Raven responds

''Well, start enchantments Raven, Starfire, Cyborg and Beastboy you to drive the reaper when the enchantment spell is completed, its good?''

''okay'' everyone responds.

Raven get to work, Starfire is more ice for his minor burns and beastboy and Cyborg are to the kitchen to eat.

****somewhere in jumpcity****

smoke landed on the roof of the city that smoke takes human form,he rolls on the roof and then crawl to a chimney, the reaper examine the wound to his chest.

''dammit, it hurts'' Then his blessur healed her alone with blue flame.

'' good I'll not complain for her '' The reaper looks at the sun and then he said it is noon.

'' I have to hide myself before he finds me, After I returned to the cemetery to ask forgiveness Sarah.'' The reaper turns into smoke to find a hiding place.

****Unknown places****

'' what! they are not returned? '' asks the demon

''The group of soul harvest are not returned to their routine.'' says the other demon,the demon sighed then said.

'' Who will prevenire our warlord? ''

'' no need '' a very cold voice caused a two demons fear of their lives. A guy who wears a black robe with a hood, his arms and chest are silver plates on her in the black dress and with a sharp sword.( in short, the picture he is )

''Aradoz? You...''

''this situation puzzles me is that it does could finally be back?'' but a demon request.

''But with missing for years, who says that is not dead and it's really called him?'' Aradoz gives a cool look at a demon then takes him by the throat to answer.

''because its a Knight of the Dead, which has the power of the champion of hell for me to right, not a human bastard.'' said just a little irritated with jealousy.

'' We're going to go looking for him and is brought to you '' begging the demon

''good'' said Aradoz then takes his two finger he pierce the eyes of the demon who suffers in pain.

****Some time later****

Aradoz seeks his two captain chased the reaper or his real title, Knight dead. Some time later, he finally finds the two captains, Skog and Skag, Soul of elite hunters who have no fear of the human soul astray nor fear.

"Look bro, the champion of hell and here." said Skag

"Then get up and request that done here!" says Skog. Aradoz approaches the captain Skag floating ground and demand.

"I have worked for both of you, and then I was talking to you troop?" Skag Skog and we give direction to their troop. Skag and Skog and their troop look who is preparing for the discour.

"My brother, the years have passed, the celestial world dominated us and the people of the land with either say Heroes, but our day of glory approach since that day, the traitor among one and the people of the land, but he hides, her for her that I need the best hunter, thanks to you, I will lead you into a glorious day and give a new freedom for demon " All demon hunter shout his name with great pride.

"Well, go for the traitor and bring me here and I drainra all have energy." Aradoz said opening the gate that leads to Jumpcity

****At the tower of the Titans.****

"Titans of trouble" Robin alerted, Titans are all gather in the main room.

"What is the Robin problem?" Cyborg ask.

"A demon portaille opened in the city center, they attack the citizens of the town center." Robin responds

"Its you our man?" Cyborg request.

"Whether it is him or not, must send the the demon and close the gate. Raven poura you close the gate?" Robin asks.

"Yes and I enchant equipment to face death." Raven responds.

"Good let's go" Shouting Robin.

****In the city center.****

**POV : Nick ( The reaper. )**

The reaper hide for too raise the alarm, but oddly, he hears voices, voices cry, pain cry of sadness cry baby cry. For his most worst starts to shout the intensity Her knees fall to the ground and his hands holding his head in capable to take I let out a cry of pain.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH" ( demonic scream )

****somewhere in the city center.****

The the demon and Skag Skog and heard the scream and the demons begin to murmur.

****prodóti̱s ******( traitor )**

****prodóti̱s****

****prodóti̱s****

****prodóti̱s****

"run dirty traitor '' said Skag but continues" You can not hide eternally " the demon runs after that cry to chase the traitor.

****With the Titans.****

The Titans have heard the demonic cry all the titans are stop and Beast Boy speaks.

"man, it sends shivers down my back." said Beast Boy, Cyborg responds.

"Its not something have heard all day." Robin looks over her shoulder to say a team.

"If scream allows us to find the demons continue." Titans headed downtown to continue their mission.

"A car will be helpful for us, eh Cyborg." The comment of Beast Boy. Cyborg his smile was his comment and then he answers.

"Yeah ... that would be helpful."( They not yet shall have the T-Car, all will be explained at the end of my story. )

**Back with the reaper.**

Nick falls to the ground with a sigh of relief with all scream in his head. Then a cry arose, not a cry in his head but dehore. Nick gets up to see where the scream comes, the citizen runs to save their lives, Nick gets a migraine, as already seen.

"Its not a good sign" Nick said, then a little girl and fell to the ground, it attracts Nick to see the little girl and the demon is appeared a demon saw the little girl.

"No no no runs little runs," but the little girl too scared without waiting Nick turns into smoke to go protect the little girl. Nick takes the throat of the devil to push away from the little girl.

"Runs little runs" Nick says, the little girl runs towards to hide with her mother famillier then a voice speaks.

"Well, you will have seen." Nick looks where does the voice and that of Robin and the Titans, they all smiled except Raven.

"La's not the time," said Nick, Robin will ask but another voice call him.

"CURSED IS THE TRAITOR" Titans and Nick watches two demons and their group, Skag speaks

"Our master will be happy to see you" by following Skog "to make heaps head as a trophy" Nick turns into smoked to retreat.

"Who is chasing you and why you like this?" Robin demand with the threat, the demon laughs and responds Titans.

"Its not your problem, Human." follows by Skog "Yeah, he betray us just to protect you" Skog and to hit with a slap on the face to make it stop.

"IDIOT, FOLLOWING THE TRAITOR AND BRINGS TO ME." shouting Skag.

"Starfire, Raven Pursue reaper, me, Cyborg and Beast Boy we care for them." Order Robin, Starfire and Raven continues the reaper and Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy are fighting position to face the demons.

****TITANS VS SKAG****

"Titans go!" screaming Robin

"go the dude, and no mercy." scream Skag

Beast Boy attack in the first turn into cheetah for agility and then jump onto a car and jump on but turn elephant crushed, Two demon crush, but five have demon has to be avoided crush, Skag way Robin goes to Skag it so trojan ball in his pocket when he threw Robin, Robin launches bird-shuriken on ball but touch the ball, it explodes smoked stink, Skag was able to take Robin throat.

"Fool human, you think you're stronger than me!" screaming Skag

"CYBORG" Robin screaming, Cyborg takes his sonic cannon on Skag, Skag had to hit him that his fly a little, Robin gets up and says.

"Thank Cyborg" Skag gets up to speak.

"THE BOYS, YOU OCCUPY THIS TYPE" Order so enraged.

Three are hooked on Cyborg, on the leg on his arm and head,Beast Boy to defeat a demon and headed cyborg to help.

Robin and Skag was looking, so his staff that Raven has enchanted and Skag output a dagger handmade,They toward each other for the first fair attack Skag attack but Robin dodge to be behind him and get the pin are with stick, Skag falls to the ground and then gets a stick that fair him unconscious for some time, Robin sighs a little and then see who holds Cyborg and Beast Boy some demon who smiles.

****A minute later.****

Skag wakes up suddenly with his stick and then track the three boy who sets his eyes, He also noted that he and tie a rope enchant.

"Who sent you!" Robin asks, Skag laughed at him, Robin raises who takes seriously.

"I repeat, who are you" in a threatening tone, Skag toujour laughs and responds.

"If I said I die, I speak not as I die, Alor I am ready to die now." Robin moan of anger stubborn demon Robin demand.

"Where are your master"

"Its not necessary to asking" said the dark, icy voice, Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy look back and all eyes wide open.

****An hour in the past.****

"Starfire, Raven Pursue reaper, me, Cyborg and Beast Boy we care for them." Order Robin, Starfire and Raven follower the reaper.

Nick resumes his human form and his instinct he reacts retoun then object to be face, He raises his arm to block but the object snaps are a carry handle, in fact its a bracelets, The demons found Nick and Skog said.

"This bracelet deprive you of your power, you will be easier to catch you." snigger Skog

"I do not have specific mana, silly" Nick said. Few meters by far Starfire and Raven looks by far the situation for more information.

"Friend Raven, why were hiding?" Starfire request

"Have not hide Starfire, have examined the two adversaries to find a weakness to defeat them." Raven responds.

"But if you need to?" Starfire request, Raven sighed and answered.

"Starfire, I do not think that needs help, and our enemy." Raven said in a neutral tone.

"But it is our job to protect the other, no matter where it comes from." Starfire says

"Have seen what is happening and might react," said Raven

****Back with Nick and Skog.****

Nick so his scythe for combat but its scythe turn into a crude false in another it will not help, He searches on itself to find a weapon, a weapon he found at the bottom of are back, Nick sort a sword, the one to be broken sword over his précismais could be useful. (Its resambre a dagger)

****Sadistic scene!****

Nick plays with his dagger and then it goes into a fighting stance, Four demon sword and a demon with a spear and the captain Skog, Two demon attack Nick, The first was blocked by the left hand of Nick then pierced with dagger forehead are the eyes and throat.

Another demon arrives Left to attack, Nick launches are dagger is to stop impetus, Nick takes the sword demon then pierces the stomach, Once damon fell Nick takes his dagger and then cutting the throat just navel vertical way, With his hand he opens the chest and then he takes heart in his hand the three demon are then crushed the heart in his hand, The Captain Skog becomes enraged for killing his man, but the two remain are so afraid that back then fell off the roof without notice, Nick moves his head his arm to help kill the demon and then Skog Skog is the same, They are both block their attack.

****Face to face.****

****"It's lost in advance, If you die, Hell will be their last champions, if I die, it will come."****

There were both back then to look face to face, Back Then There Were Both to look face to face, tantrum skiing then said.

"HOW YOU CAN ALSO BE QUIET, I'LL DO CRY OF PAIN."

Nick the key bracelet watches, Skog except the cut, Nick turn the key to was releasing, the bracelet falls and Nick's eyes turn blue flame then he transforms smoked for the attack, He throws are put out his dagger to his right eye and instinctively he attacks with his spear and Nick the block for arrager in his hand, Nick attacks his leg to make him fall and then pierced his leg with his arms start to rise again, Skog moaning in pain by the spear Nick.

Nick meter Skog on his knees and said its last word.

**"Why do you fight for them? It is not love you, even if it takes five hundred years."**

Nick shines his hand and then touch the head of Skog for the info, After all the info in the head by Skog, Nick takes the jaw Skog has to force opens his mouth, He takes the spear he does into his throat just to have bowel.

****End of sadistic scene.****

Raven and Starfire.

"I must say that I am impressed," said Raven then remaque that Starfire's curled in close and its ear touches the shoulder Starfire say.

"Its good Starfire, It is finished" Starfire look the reaper then said.

"What makes that?" She avoided looking at the body everywhere.

"We approached him and -"

Nick sighed then he looks over his shoulder to say.

"Not the pein to hide, I know you look at me." Nick said neutrally

Raven and out of hiding and Starfire and Raven terrify behind the bloody battle, Raven and Starfire we keep distence Reaper.

"You not we attack?" Raven request.

"I would attack you not as you oubliger not me" Nick replies

"Why are you attacking us ?!" Starfire request.

"Your masked man started, I considered a threat, but I not kill you, except demon" Nick looks Raven then Nick said.

"Do not panic, you not interested me, Unless you tried to kill me" Raven rolled her eyes and she responds.

"I'm sure." sarcastic way.

"makes maiden attention your attitude could cost you dearly." Nick said serious way. Raven rolls his eyes and Starfire request.

"I have a question Mr. Reaper?" Starfire request.

"Reaper?" Nick request, then said Raven

"Its as you are or be something else?" Raven request.

"According souvenire of this demon, my official title and the Knight of the dead, I think its the human who nicknamed me the reaper." Nick turns to leave.

"One second, I have some questions to ask?" Starfire said, Nick sighed and said.

"I listen" Nick said.

"Is that-" Starfire at Raven Park was groaning a big headache, but it's also Nick tolerate the pain.

"Friend Raven, what his problem?" Starfire request.

"I feel a very dark mind." Said Raven are singing mantra.

"Azarath Metron zinthos" she relieve his headache.

"Aradoz and there, Your friend is in danger I advise you to leave." Recommend Nick.

"Come with us" request Starfire, Nick looks then he asks.

"And why I would come?" Nick asked, crossing his arms.

"For our friends are in danger, if you please, help us." she asks with eyes puppies.

"First of all, if are not YOUR friend the mine and will never friend, EVER." Nick then turns into smoke to leave.

"It was hard, it's going to be." ask Raven, Starfire feels hurt that Nick said, Starfire responds.

"Why he was nasty to me?" Asks Starfire.

"No matter, have to leave for another Starfire help." Raven said, Raven and Starfire went to their friends for help but they do its not that far, Nick looks beyond his two young girl face from a very powerful enemy.

"Why risk their lives to protect this town?" Nick said in watching the city, He looks behind him then he sighs.

"This time, and very strange"

****With Aradoz and Robin.****

"Its not necessary to asking" said the dark, icy voice, Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy look back and all eyes wide open.

"Who is you?" Robin asks. Aradoz approaches the Titans Young boy without touching the ground then he responds.

"My name Aradoz, and you Skag you disappoint me." Aradoz raises his arms shining flame Black, Skag and man cries out in pain as the blood of any hole and their heads explode.

Robin will give cries of war, but Aradoz them already locked in a prison actually magic, Aradoz aproach is to say the head.

"Poor human, why you fight Alore that was lost davence you create to be enslaved nothing more." Aradoz but says Robin responds.

"Then we will fight for our freedom!" said Robin threatening way but Aradoz laughs.

"Your Freedom? You'll do anything with your freedom? Actually, Your Race will do what this released, since your race has learned to throw a rock its nearly destroy your race two liver." Aradoz said neutrally.

"Our ancestors committed error, but with his generation have repair our mistake." said Robin.

"Regardless, I have to find Nick" said Aradoz.

"Who is Nick." Robin asks.

"Nick and champions of hell, and a knight of the dead but your names it the reaper." said Aradoz

"It means that he is with you." Request Beast Boy, Aradoz responds.

"No, because he betrayed us for your race, If his half demon, your world will be us but it was human and he has them feeling guilty then he kill every demon and all our leader, a good thing its not a nephilime if not it is not regenerais. " Done Aradoz.

"If I understand correctly, it ended at the end of the world!" Cyborg said.

"Yes, but your race to consider Nick as a monster, he's deciding to go into exile for his own crime and have never seen especially for an immortal, but I'll be there to end his pain." Starbolt then comes out of nowhere on Aradoz then two girl flying to Aradoz.

"Is that so? Two young will be ready to fight? I must say that your world intrigues me." Aradoz said.

"Leave my friends alone!" Starfire screaming.

"Starfire, Raven is careful it is very strong." Robin warned.

"We also Robin." Raven said.

"You think you defeat me? You be Just two and its not enough." said Aradoz

"Say three" In a familiar voice.

Aradoz and young titans watch where does the voice and are suprised to see Nick, Aradoz be returned on without worrying about the other.

"It's been Nick." said Aradoz dark way.

"Have to know?" Nick asks

"Past century of exile surely have made you lose a little heap memory, does not matter, you remember you I kill your." Aradoz said invoke sword and Nick are invoked his scythe.

Without noticing, Raven surrounded by a black Aradoz will helped Nick, Nick shines his hand and touch are face to aspirate are soul, But its not enough, Aradoz takes Nick's neck and then said.

****Face to face****

****"Since when do you trust the human? Like any friends there is esayer to kill you."****

Aradoz Nick launches to the Titans and the hush was to stop by Starfire that Nick assistance to recover.

"My friend, how are you?" Starfire request.

"Have are no friend" Nick said soberly.

"You have released Robin and another to succeed to defeat the" Raven said.

"I have no mana, For I have released aspirate his soul and the barrier will be destroyed." Nick said.

"But how to defeat this guy? Is free our friends" Starfire request.

"If you could immobilize it would help me a lot and I take care of the end." Nick said, Raven and Starfire said yes to the head.

****ARADOZ VS RAVEN, STARFIRE ET NICK****

Starfire attacks first with Starbolt to distract Aradoz, Nick runs so well to his scythe Aradoz are trying to aspire soul, But Aradoz noticed that Nick attempted an attack, Aradoz takes a defensive posture but Raven are enlisted with black and Nick will attack Aradoz with vertical toubillion then key are face with his hand inflame blue. (I know that no face)

But my toujour not enough, then Aradoz pushes Nick Raven Sings mantra is to throw the letter box for damage and then restart its Starfire has Starbolt Aradoz but to send them with sword are, But Nick find an opening, He charged towards Aradoz then it does fell to the ground with his scythe blade with the side with his left hand and shining blue flame still drains the soul of Aradoz toujour but not enough but it is small but it becomes enraged.

Aradoz gives Cree demon, Starfire and fell to the ground with the ear, but Raven has a migraine, Aradoz locked the two young woman to finally confront Nick the Knight of the dead, Aradoz landed on the ground and then said.

"Nick, why do you want to fight? For them, that is he going when all its going to end? You'll suffer a century, and not you tired of living? Even if you are immortal smitten Aged tone." said Aradoz a serious tone.

"Because its our friend!" Nick and Aradoz look Starfire.

"And not like you, he, not the monster, as a friend Raven is dark but sympathetic" Done Starfire.

"Oh really? Nick, this girl is your friend?" Ask Aradoz, Nick looks Starfire looking to hear his responses, Nick says his head has shocked everyone except Raven.

"Why are you so mean?" Robin screaming.

"Dude, Its not cool." Beast Boy said, followed by Cyborg.

"Yeah, not cool," said Cyborg

"I'll tell you one thing." Aradoz said then continues. "He hates humans because your race took all who loved her and her friends were all trying to kill him for appeal are that over time it hates the human." Aradoz said.

"But I can stop you in your Nick pain, lets just dropped your weapon." Aradoz request, Nick looks at the ground and then he drops his scythe, all the world and shocked even Raven.

"Well, come to me!" Aradoz ordered. Nick removed his hood, Titans have eyes wide open, The yellow mask worn and Nick entered her head who can not be removed and the skin and white as Raven, he walks slowly towards Aradoz listening to a voice in his head.

_"my child...its with great pride that I view your grow into a warrior, serving you got family"_

"Nick does not! You could put the world in danger" said Robin.

"SILENCE!" Aradoz said. Nick continues to walk towards his executioner.

_"remember you...our family has always fought for justice and truth"_

Nick always walk slow but listen to convaicre titans who tries to fight.

_"and I know you will honor me to your family and your title."_

Nick and finally to Aradoz He looks at the ground, he put his knees left the ground and then are expected execution.

"Robin, what did there?" Cyborg request.

"I have a plan, Beast Boy comes here" Ordered Robin, Beast Boy aproach Robin are listening plan, Aradoz raises his sword to execute Nick then he interompue Green T-Rex.

_"but the most beautiful victory of my son, his fight for the good of man"_

"What is this -" with this Nick interruption to load its flame right hand and then jump on him to have drained his soul and souvenire.

**In souvenire of Aradoz, year unknown.**

**"****The happiness and finally arrived, thanks to Nick the demon will finally invade the human world.****"**

**"Yeah, for a human, it's to honor its contracts."**

**A year later.**

**"Dirty traitor, Why did her!" Aradoz yelled.**

**"I did it for fun." Nick said with a serious tone.**

**"You should have killed the best man or celestial warrior." (Wonder Woman)**

**"No, I think that the most demon...fun. " Nick said.**

**"Wretched traitor" Shouting Aradoz attacking Nick, But Nick takes him by the throat and then said.**

**"TU is miserable, I learned that death is a horrible thing but worse than the dead to live in his losing his Honor, You will live with Honor lost my hand goodbye." Nick launches Aradoz a portal for was bringing into the world of darkness.**

**Aradoz not look a devil but a human being who will chase all his life.**

**"I swear on my honor that I just find you any time and I will kill you."**

****In the real world****

Nick withdraw the hand on the face of Aradoz who started his knees in front of Nick.

Nick takes the sword of Aradoz then he points to the throat Aradoz.

"You think you like them! You're just a monster, not matter that you do, you take our pleasure to kill, Ont looks alike Dirty traitor" Done Aradoz.

Nick pierce the armor of Aradoz in the belly for that is sticking to the floor, Nick back then he jumps on the sword of Aradoz to push deeper ground, Nick aproach of Aradoz to say.

"Tha í̱tan pros timí̱n sas, allá tha pethánei mátaia , afí̱ste to ónomá sas eínai skoúra sto skotádi . " ** ( You were in your honor but you will die in vain, let your name be dark in the darkness )**

And here Aradoz and defeated Titans are young and free, Starfire flies to Robin to give a big hug and Raven walks towards his friend to see if his friend are going well.

"My friend, You are safe." Starfire take Robin in his arms and then the strain of all his strength.

"The girl you was incredible" Beast Boy said to Raven.

"Hum-Hum" Raven Meets rolling his eyes.

"I must say that the fight is epic." Cyborg said Nick then look at the Titans, he put his hood and he walks up to Robin and then said.

"Now have is leaving, farewell." Nick says Robin pushing a little.

"One second" said Robin touching Nick's shoulder but it's starting to turn into smoke entered into a sewer.

"Damn," said Robin and Cyborg arm light, Cyborg looks arms are said to have Team.

"Have to thugs that flies in the store." Cyborg said.

"Really? So for his not-." Robin dig on him and he is not, then he in a flash. "

_"Now have is leaving, farewell." Nick says Robin **pushing** a little._

"Damn Nick and left with my communicator." Said Robin.

"Its a good sign if the communicator Nick I could trace him." Cyborg said.

"Well we found the thief in the store and found Nick going to find." said Robin then goes to the store to stop thieves.

**In the sewers**

Nick walking through the sewers to avoid the titans, He looks at the object that was stealing and suddenly Robin.

BIP, BIP, BIP, Nick looks at him more closely.

BIP, BIP, BIP, Nick pressed a button, Then he sees man with a black half-mask and half orange, He said

"Hello, I'm glad you see again." said the man mask.

"Have to know, and how you entering this thing?" Ask for Nick.

"I speak with, does not matter, I'm Slade and I know you with your questions about yourself and I just help you Find on the platform of Jumpcity and you have your answer." Slade said and then he left.

Nick decided to go to the dock to see if Slade then we will see that the future holds.

"This time, and very strange." Nick said.

**If you have any question about my Hero, give me your question and he will ask for the Hero, As for me I have a question. "Nick wanted that either a Hero or Villain?"**


	4. No one escapes death :PART FINAL

****Teen Titans: No one escapes death :part Final****

Nick arrive at the dock as Slade to ask, the scene is dark enough to hide or lurking in the shadows, Still person then suddenly Nick hears the cry of the world in his head, The cry becomes more and more intense as Nick's suffering then appeared voice.

"Its hard to bear to hear the pain of the other." Said the voicein a neutral tone. Nick voice a man with a black mask and half orange half.

"Slade, I presume." Nick said.

"Yes, I have an offer to make, but first I have a story for you." Slade said.

"I'd rather spend the Offer as history." Nick said.

"Be patient young man and you will understand my offer." Slade said.

"I'm older than you, how you can know me view you not be born?" Nick said with his arms crossed.

"For my grandfather told me about your generation to generation in history to finally kill you but it is not my intention." Says Slade. Nick sighed and then said.

"I'll listen." Nick said.

"Well, all starting in the medieval time, Its in that time you are born, you are born of noble chevallier family, but had lots of rival, My family. " Says Slade.

"So your family known mine in the past?" Nick said.

"Yes." Dit Slade.

"What is become my family?" Ask for Nick.

"You're family is into oblivion by the time because they are actually murdered by an evil monster" said Slade.

"Who to kill?" Ask Nick.

"The people said his death that you have to kill all family and that you are the only surviving but with white skin and dark eyes." Says Slade.

"And the Dead?" Ask Nick.

"No one know? Already my story is composed of legend and rumor, After the massacres my job families have accused of killing own family then pile heap condemnation to death." Slade said.

"To end the last enemy." Nick said.

"Yes" said Slade

"But the day of your execution you to laiser disappeared without a trace, except the bodies of guard with the blood on the wall, Know not pretty, Then a year later you come back to kill all my family, all except one, a baby. " Slade said.

"A baby?" Ask Nick.

"Yes, a baby boy be more precise, you took the baby and you have to bring in an orphanage and then disappeared heap." Finish Slade. Nick was speechless, he not only comes from the distant past, but his family and died.

"Here's my offer, you become my apprentice with me, I thou Two painless and then I take your power." Says Slade.

"And why I become your apprentice?" Nick said.

"Because ..." Slade presses the button of a remote control to turn on a looks at the video of himself to fight against the demon and the Titans. Then Salde continues.

"I know you love to kill, I can see it in your move, you got in how to kill you and fear spreads autoure you." Slade said. Nick looks between Slade and Video, Then he responds.

"And if I refuse?" Ask Nick.

"I'll kill you without pain and I would take your power." Slade said.

"And if I refuse to let you my power?" Nick said.

"I is not no choice." Slade so a stick and then said."I'll take it by force." says Slade are placed in fighting stance. Nick takes out his false then get in fighting stance.

**With the Titans.**

The Titans arrested the thief in the store and then indulged in the police, and when any fact, Cyborg looks on arms are then said.

"I found Nick the reaper, is at the dock Jumpcity." Says Cyborg.

"Good work Cyborg towards the dock." Says Robin.

"And if it's a trap?" Raven said.

"Then we will fight, after all, Ont is five." Says Cyborg.

"Yeah, even though he has already defeated us." Beast Boy said in a tone of humor.

"Beast Boy, It's not the time to make joke is kind." Says Raven irritate his joke.

"Enough, One must go." Who said Robin goes to the wharf and other follow.

**With Nick and Slade.**

Slade takes a knife in his pocket and that he attaches the blade on the stick, Nick has not noticed this, he charged towards Slade, Slade parry are then attack.

**Face to face.**

**"The thing changes, Friend, You're just a parasite in our time." Slade said neutrally.**

Nick turns into smoke to appear behind Slade to attack, but Slade threw a smoke ball, Nick was surprised by the turn and Slade injured right hand with the blade Nick, Nick came out of the smoke to see that his hand not regenerate.

"If I hurt you, I could kill you." says Slade.

"What's possible?" Nick said watching the hand that bleeds.

"Yes, This blade has the nickname the dagger of fate, this can kill any evil being, like you." Slade said.

Slade sort three smoke ball when he threw into Nick,

By reflex, Nick away from the smoke but Slade was behind Nick, Nick Slade turns but hurts the other hand Nick, By reflex, Nick away from the smoke, but Slade was behind Nick, Nick turns to defend but Slade injured left hand Nick, Nick eyes became blue flame, he destroyed all the light and disappear in the shadows to have the advantage.

"I must say it is disappointing, such a power for a guy who's not much use." Says Slade, Nick tuned into hiding.

"Can I get you conquer the world, but you must not be selfish." Says Slade, Nick takes are dagger to stab him.

"When I kill you, I'll take your power then I will become immortal." Says Slade Nick Slade approaches to stab him.

But Slade turns to Nick fair fall with the stick, Slade pushes the stick with the dagger of destiny to pierce the belly of Nick, but Nick keeps the stick with his hand but the cut on the hand of Nick to start to bleed and the stick pierced belly Nick, Nick recent pain and the blood out of his mouth.

"When I would aspire you got power, I'll be immortal and thou shalt die in peace." Says Slade in sink are more in belly Nick.

"Death and better than live in pain." Nick said in pain.

"Then I make you service." Slade said. Blue flame surrounded the stick and headed for Slade to give the power of the reaper but Nick load are right arm blue flame.

"You can kill me but you will not have my power." Said Nick hitting the middle of the stick and ball three light dispersed in the city, Slade and shocked by the action of Nick, but the most shocking her with Nick communicator teen titans, Slade away from the dock, leaving Nick to die.

The Titans are arriving at the dock but it's too dark.

"Starfire, Light please." Ask Robin. Starfire light the room and then he noticed a body on the ground. The Titans approaches the body and Robin noted that his Nick the reaper, Cyborg looks arms are then said.

"He is alive but very weak, Have done anything for him?" Ask Cyborg.

"Have will bring it to the tower to cure but high surveillance." Said Robin.

"Man, if such transforms us into undead." Beast Boy said.

"I can not believe it's not fair, and its power has decreased a lot, then it is a big threat." Raven said.

"Okay, let's go, Raven opens a portal to go to the tower and cyborg is Nick." Order Robin. Cyborg and Raven takes Nick opens a portal to go to the tower.

**Unknown places.**

Nick and on the ground in a darkness places, Sudden a soft hand of a woman rubbing the head of Nick with love, Nick opens his eyes and he sees a woman with long black hair with black eyes but with a white dress.

"We is not seen it in a long time, Nick." Said the woman.

"Who are you?" Asks Nick to the unknown woman.

"I am the woman you once in love." Says the woman, Nick gets up but asked the woman.

"If I're already loved you, so why that I will not remember you?" Nick said.

"It century a monk to Azarath erase the memory heap and heap locked in a funerary stone." Finish the woman.

"How do you know all this?" Asked Nick.

"Its my works cared about my love." Says the woman. Then suddenly a light shining behind Nick.

"I think your time and not come, share my love, Ont will meet again, I promise you." Said the woman caressing the yellow mask Nick.

Nick goes to the white light to exit the darkness, Nick to leave the darkness and the woman alone in the darkness but the eyes of the woman to shine violet flame with evil smile.

"Yes, one day I would take control of the body." Said the demonic voice.

**In the Real World.**

Raven keep the reaper to avoid getting into trouble, Raven noticed that begins to regain consciousness, Raven takes his communicator to tell his team.

"This wake up" said Raven.

"Ok Raven Takes Nick with you and then brings in the dining interrogation" Orderly Robin. Nick Raven takes his black will bring it into the interrogation room.

**Thirty minutes later.**

Nick wakes up, everything is blurry at the moment, then his vision back, he can see a mirror in front of him, he remaque its normal skins and he wears black pants, a sleeveless sweater but barefoot, her hand and handcuffs on the table.

**The far side of miroire.**

The titans look their guest who discuss its handcuffs.

"Now what did?" Ask Starfire.

"Have gonna interrogate Starfire, To know that done here." Said Robin

"Ok but will talk to him." Says Cyborg.

"I can talk to him." Said Raven

"I do not think Raven, you can manipulate your mind." Said Robin.

"Man, I do not think this type can be quite stupid-" Suddenly beast boy has to stop talking because their invite to stop moving and fix them or precised Titans Beast Boy.

"Man, I can not say hear us?" Said Beast Boy. Robin sighed then said.

"I'll go, you monitor the lie detecteure." Order Robin. Team told nodded.

**Back to Nick the reaper.**

Nick sees the leader of the Titans, He sits on the chair to ask.

"Who are you is where you come from?" Ask Robin.

"..." But this answer is not the answer that Robin wanted. Robin gets mad by taking his neck to ask.

"I repeat !, Who are you is where you come from?" Ask Robin.

"Who says I have the answer to your question?" Nick finally answered, But Nick continues."Why did you cure me?" Nick finished. Robin releases the neck and Nick meet.

"I'm not a killer, I'm a hero." Robin answered.

"Even the hero has to destroy the evil that is." Nick said.

"And you?" Ask Robin.

"Me?" Ask Nick.

"The devil is calling" the traitor "and you protect with a soul of a little girl and a little human girl, You kill demon but not human, then you're what? "Ask Robin. Nick looks at his hand and then he said.

"I do not know" Nick Answer. Robin raised eyebrow.

"You did not know?" Ask Robin.

"For a monk Azarath my clear memory, maybe its better for me." Said Nick and the rest of the team looks Raven.

"If you help someone find you have memory you-" Nick intterompt Robin to tell.

"Its impossible, the memory was erased and not hide, I have a question? For my you save?" Ask Nick. Robin not respond for a minute and he answers.

"Have you helped by his work to save our lives even though his rescue guy like you." Says Robin.

"And what type I am?" Asked Nick. It with a very strange silence in the room interrogation Then Robin answered.

"A lost guy who feels alone." Says Robin.

"Its your perspective, but I owe you my life, so if you need a service told me, ask all you want." Nick said. Robin and surprised by his proposal and then he decided to go see are Team.

"I come back." Says Robin. Robin out of the interrogation room to talk to his team.

**An hour later**

This time, the town that Robin, Team delights and came into the room.

**The time for questions, Reviews of questions ... None.(Thank you anyway but I would have finished faster.)**

"Before continuing, have a question about you." Said Robin that Nick released his handcuffs. Nick sighs, he crosses his arms and leans on the wall and then he answers.

"I'm listening." Nick said.

"You are a Human or a demon?". Ask Starfire.

"I was a human before dying and being honest, I do not know what I'm doing." Responds Nick.

"This how to die? To be more precise, How did feel to die?" Ask Raven.

"It is not explained." Nick said.

"But you have lived your dead, then you can better answer me?" Raven responds.

"Dying is like being born when the world had just can not explain it." Nick said. Everyone looks Raven.

"It was ...instructive. "Raven said.

"What time are you from?" Ask Robin.

"The medieval time." Answer.

"But the reaper was created prior to the Middle Ages?" Ask Robin.

"Its a question I can not answer." Nick said.

"I often see your arm ignites blue, His power you got?" Ask Cyborg. Nick looks are right arm that ignites blue lights then removed to answer.

"I do not know myself, all I can tell her that I can see into the soul of my enemy or else I do not know yet." Nick responds.

"Dude, how old you got." Beast Boy asked.

"I come from the medieval temp, so I'm older than you all." Nick Answer.

"No. I mean, how old you got before being immortal?" Ask Beast Boy.

"I can not say my exact age but I will say that I'm the same age as you." Nick said.

"Where you learned how to fight?" Ask Robin.

"According to the spirit of Ardoz, I was born a knight family, I know no more." Responds Nick.

"Why demons he calling you traitor? "Ask Raven.

"I do not know, I do not remember, I think I have enemies everywhere, even in hell." Responds Nick.

"How did you found you dying to the ground?" Ask Robin.

"The demon with the dagger of destiny, a dagger can duer wholes be magical." Nick said.

"It can work against the gods?" Ask Raven not intrigue the dagger.

"I do not know but it almost killed me but I believe that I am once again a mortal." Nick responds.

"I just have a question? Who dressed me?" Ask Nick. The titans looks then answer.

"The clothing comes from me," said Beast Boy followed by Cyborg saying. "And it is I who have dress in the infirmary." Cyborg finished.

"You can you take off your mask?" Ask Starfire.

"And why I will remove my mask?" Asks Nick.

"Maybe to eat." Raven said.

"I can but I want to keep it on my face and I believe that I am not alone." Nick meets watching Robin.

"Well I have to believe that no other issue." Said Robin are looking team who says no to the head.

"Well then, what is the favor you wanted?" Ask Nick.

"That you join the Teen Titans." Says Robin. In the room with a very awkward silence.

"uh ... what?" ask Nick surprise of their application.

"You very well heard." Raven said.

"But why?" Asked Nick.

"If the team has the kind of support you as we will be strong and also lots of experiance as in the past." Done Robin.

"You are his her you wanted?" Ask Nick Everyone we say yes to the head except Raven makes him not trust.

"If that's what you wanted." Nick said, Robin raises his hand to him shook hands, Nick shook his hand and suddenly Robin's right hand Nick becomes ignited blue flame that cried on her skin.

**Υποταγή ( allegiance )**

"Ah his hurts." Nick moaning in pain.

"Raven, who and what His written about Nick arms?" Ask Robin Raven.

"It looks like a spell of allegiance, his proof that Nick and faithful to us." Responds Raven.

"It means that Nick and our teammate?" Ask Starfire all happy.

"Yes Star, Have a new teammate." Responds Cyborg. Starfire flight to Nick to ask three questions.

"What is your favorite color ?, What is your favorite food and will you be my friend?" Ask Starfire. Nick is very far away Starfire then responds.

"My color its not concern you, my favorite food I did not need to eat and to finish no thank you I do not wanna be your friend." Nick has reponder Starfire, Raven Everyone except have fallen jawbone, Because its the first to refuse to be friends with Starfire.

"Dude, why are you to say that? She wanted to be friends with you?" Cyborg request.

"She wants a friend with me as you know me Barely." Nick Responds.

"Man, His sure that if you're locked up like Raven, then-" But Raven him with silence are black aura.

"Its just not have to be a friend if you do not know me." Nick said Starfire then gets up to ask.

"So we become friends one day." Starfire ask Nick crosses his arms then answers.

"I said can be yes but-" But Nick is a surprise attack by Starfire hug.

"THANK YOU" said Stafire humor in Nick, but Nick is transformed into smoking and going derrier Team.

"Excuse me but I have to pay something I would, you later." Nick said.

"Wait." Says Robin but he's already gone.

"I think that makes us not trust Robin." Raven said.

"As you Raven, we did not trust you and can you fair regain his memory?" Ask Robin.

"I could try but it will not let me do it in full." Raven said.

**Cimetière Jumpcity**

Nick approaches the funerary stone Sarah but she is not there, Nick looks at the sky and then a familiar voice reminded.

"NICK" said the voice happy. Nick returns and finds the soul of Sarah how to jump on Nick as a father, Nick is a surprise to Nick but he decided to give affection to Sarah. Nick stands Sarah slowly then said him.

"Sarah, I have to go." Nick said.

"What, you leave me." Sarah said with tears in his eyes.

"No, I'll give up, for they to people who need me, Children Just Like you who needs me." Nick said. Sarah says nodded but she tries to tear his retenire Nick caresses the face ghost of Sarah saying.

"I promise I'll visit you, I swear." Nick said in a tone of honesty.

Sarah always keeps her tears, tears running down her cheek, more capable, he sticks his face in the neck Nick crying.

"Do not forget me Nick" She always asks crying.

"I can not forget you and I will see you." Said Nick is his heart tightens. Nick gets up and he walks to his own funerary stone, inside is a coffin with his name written with a knife, Nick pushes his coffin to analyze the soil to see if it has a trough ground, Ten minute later Nick find thin soil, it hits the ground and then he can see a big bag full of gold coin and general ledger, A red book that is as the title _The rise of demon_ mark Volume one, then the other books and white rush which is titled _The fall demons_ Volume mark two.

Nick takes all the stock then goes to his new home, the tower of the titans.

**Several hours later.**

The titans are worried about their new recruit then it rang, all the world is heading, but Raven and already at the door thanks to its power. Raven door opening is not surprised that his Nick, but Nick is all wet that she reddened.

"A problem?" Ask Nick.

"No, but why are you all wet?" Raven said.

"I was by swimming a island to the other." Nick then told the team and then get remaque Nick and wet all.

"uh ... Nick is why you all wet." Ask Robin.

"He was by swimming one island to another." Shouting Raven that hides its redness. **(****For it is clear, my character will not have romances with the Teen Titans character.****)**

"No matter, I am and I'm going to bed on the floor." Nick started looking for a place to sleep under the stars but Starfire Nick pulls the arm to draw him in.

"Its out of the question my friend, Have to fix everything that you life here." Starfire said.

"But have not you friend and be strong for a girl? Said Nick

**One hour later**

The titans wanted to install Nick fair with Beast Boy as a roommate because Beast Boy to a bed too. Nick and front door with Beast Boy next to him.

"You're really comfortable to sleep a dimension of a guy like me?" Asks Nick.

"Not at first but I promised to leave me two hours to play video games." Beast Boy said.

"Its what a game?" Asks Nick, jaw Beast Boy Fall.

"Man, tomorrow I will show thee the wonder of my time." Beast Boy said.

"..."

"No matter, Ont has to sleep, I take the top bunk." Said Beast Boy. Nick noticed that Beast Boy chamber and a rubbish dump, Nick avence verses are read and then to bed muttering.

"This is ... interestin" Nick said that sleep.

**As the season begins a, And yes I completed a very large prologue which begin with a New Teen Titans rookie If you have any episode you wanted my character feels my cheek told me I would have my own idea, a chapter will be included.**


	5. PART BONUS

****Thank You for taking the time to read my story, I offer a glimpse of my future history.****

****Teen Titans:********Partie Bonus****

****One month later.****

* * *

****POV : NICK****

I wake up in the bunk, my hand and full of drool Beast Boy, I get up and I hit myself on the top of the bed, I thank you that I sleep with my mask. I take a jacket with a hood on the back have little to see a reaper (son of anarchy) my belt with a skull and black boot. I leave the Beast Boy's room to go to the Main Hall.

When I entered the main hall I see three Titans, Raven who read in the left corner of the Hall, Beast Boy are playing games in front of the magic mirror (It's not what's a TV)Starfire is in the kitchen. I head to the kitchen without saying anything, I sit on a stool and Starfire see me and she said.

"Good Day thee glorious friend Nick." Starfire said. I sigh and I said.

"We are not friends, and why it would be a glorious day for me?" I ask.

"Oh hey Reaperstrike, Did you sleep well?" Beast Boy asked me by my nickname. I look coldly and Beast Boy fell ill and he continues to play, Starfire laugh and then said.

"Do a glorious day for you is a Titans for a month." Stafire said in a tone very glorious.

"You remember your fighting test?" Starfire asked me.

"Yes, I remember," I said I remember to day.

****Flashback****

All Titans have made obstacle courses, Everyone except ... Nick the young rookie of the Titans.

"You know what to do Nick? You have to get through this obstacle courses, If you succeeded you become a Titans, if you fail you can not participate in the mission." Robin said to me.

"In short, if I survive I join you and if I die in fail failure." I told my boss. All Titans have remained silent, but the witch breaks the silence.

"Its your point of view." Raven said to me. I suffer and I put myself in position for the obstacle course.

I managed the race but I am the last, Who want to say that I can participate in mission. Starfire, Cyborg and Beast Boy applauded my effort.

"Old, You managed to, you have to be dead with fatigue huh." Beast Boy said to me.

"Ha ha ha You're funny." I said with a serious tone.

****Today.****

"Yeah, I remember." I said

"Oh I see you wearing the clothes that I was to buy." Starfire said to me.

****Flashback****

I go out of Beast Boy's room to go to the great hall, but I got lost and accidentally I came across Strarfire, I regained consciousness and Starfire then she told me.

"Are you alright my friend?" Starfire asks me. I sigh and then I replied.

"Have not friend and yes I'm fine," I said, but Starfire ignores my remark again.

"You should wear your clothes hero, not pajamas." Starfire said to me and I answered.

"His only clothing I have with me." I said. Starfire with eyes wide open and she told me.

"So were going to the shopping center to buy you clothes." Starfire said to me joyfully.

"uh no thank you I'll just-" But my Starfire interrupted to say.

"Do not be shy Nick, I'll show you the extraordinary thing." She pulls my arm to take me to the commercial center.

****At the mall****

I Starfire near and far, a man wearing a mask in commercial venues may attract police.

"Nick Friend, How are you?" Starfire asked me.

"I already said that you were not friends and why we are here? "I ask.

"Have here to find clothes for our new recruit titans." Starfire said to me.

"Ok, but what have you done with my clothes?" I ask Starfire.

"Have them burn because your clothes smell bad." Starfire said to me.

"You'd burn my clothes!" I said all shocked.

"Ha's have happen." Starfire said to me. I see a clothing store but to a problem.

"But ... His clothing store for lady? "I said with a confused tone.

"Oh yes, I wanted to buy some clothes for me." Starfire said to me.

****One hours later.****

I'm sitting on a bench waiting to do starfire are shopping, Some people look at me suspiciously and other admires me, Especially the girl but I have no time for that. Starfire comes with full garment bag then she told me.

"I'm back and I have a gift for you." Starfire said to me.

She gives me a bag and then I open the bag and then I see a hooded jacket that the drawing of the reaper.

"I ...thank you."Knows all I can sortire my mouth, I put the jacket capuch that then have to give my Starfire is a party to the tower of the titans.

****Today.****

I long for that day at the mall, but I learned some stuff. Starfire so a spatula and then she asks me.

"Friend Nick, you hungry? You want me to make you something to eat?" Starfire ask.

"Have not friend and no I'm not very hungry." I said to Starfire.

"You do not like my cooking?" Starfire said with tears in his eyes.

"I did not say that, it is just that the food is not very famillier with me." I answer in a neutral tone.

****Flashback****

****POV: Normal****

A criminal with a hood kind of a convenience store with a bag full of money. It seeks a hiding place, but the Titans are already to stop the criminal.

"Oh no, not you." The criminal said.

"Give me you stole." Robin said in a tone chef.

"Never." Said the criminal then he runs into the dark alle but the alley and took to a dead end. On the Titans find the criminal trapped in the alley.

"You're trapped, Abandon!" Robin ordered.

"No way!" Says the criminal who so are knives, but a scythe blade is out of the shadows to place the scythe blade on the leg between the criminal and a black gloved hand caresses the face of the criminal.

"Your time has come, she's the last words?" Nick said in a tone criminal is scared to death, he drops the expensive then said.

"SAVE ME IF YOU PLEASE, I WILL DO ALL YOU WANTED."Said the criminal, Robin smiled and then said.

"Its good Nick, You can stop!" Ordained Robin, Nick turns into smoke and it is placed next to Robin.

"This monster is with you!" Said the Criminal always afraid of Nick.

"Yes, if you are robbed again, I send Nick pursue you and it will not be very friendly, Its understood?"Said Robin, told The Criminal nodded.

The police arrived to take the criminal and the fan are around, they are for their hero but also curious for their new whispers if the creature invoked by Raven or a monster out of another dimension.

"What is good for a pizza?" Said Cyborg.

"Dude I die of hunger." Beast Boy said.

"I'd like that." Said Starfire.

"Why not." Says Raven in a neutral tone. Nick raised his shoulder and then follow them.

At the pizzeria

Titans have to eat it was a hassle to trim its well but his was settling. Everyone has to eat, all but Nick who has not hit the point of pizza.

"Friend Nick, You to hungry? You sick?" Ask Starfire, Nick sighs.

"I will say that the one is no friend." Nick Answer.

"Calm down Nick, Starfire want to know why you have not eat pizza." Raven said.

"His that ...I never eat pizza. "Nick said, scratching behind are neck. the jaw of Beast Boy and Cyborg has dropped this surprise.

"You never eat pizza."Said Beast Boy is Cyborg.

"Uh no, because I was dead, a dead not eat." Nick said.

"Dude, its unacceptable you will be happy to be alive when you eat you will have pizza." Beast Boy said.

"Yeah man, you will not regret." Said Cyborg.

"You dramatize not a little thing?" Nick said.

"For them, no." Raven said. Nick looks pizza, He raises shoulder then takes the pizza.

"If you encourage, I'll eat it." Nick said with pizza in his right hand and his left hand on bottom of the mask. The Titans eyes wide open because Nick is gonna remove mask. But topping pizza has fallen on the crotch of Nick.

"I'm not hungry." Nick is disappointed that Nick is not remove mask, Nick looks at everyone and then said.

"What? This pizza is so special that?" Nick said.

"Let's say we would like you to eat it." Says Robin.

"It will be another day." Nick said. It cleans his crotch.

****Today****

****POV : NICK****

"I'll get my big book." I tell to Starfire.

"Friend Nick, what to talk about his book?" Starfire said to me. Raven down his book and he listens to the conversation.

"Its a little personal book, even to that pouver not you translate it." I told Starfire.

"Dude you gotta relax you, Come play with me at video games." Beast Boy invites me.

"I'm not comfortable with your technology." I told Beast Boy.

****Flashback****

****POV: Normal****

In the main room, only Raven and there, she read in the book are rare moment that person there. Suddenly, Nick returned to the main room, Raven moan with anger, but not too strong. Nick suddenly stops and looks at Raven then looks at Nick and Nick goes to the couch and then nothing.

"Well, it not bother me." Thought Raven.

Two hours later

Nick to not move at all, Raven monitors Nick to avoid making bad stroke. Suddenly Cyborg and Beast Boy arrives in the main room, saproche, He then said to Nick.

"Hey Reaperstrike, you doing good?" Asked Cyborg. Nick looks at his two brother in arms, he responds.

"I look at the picture box." Nick said. Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven watch TV. Cyborg and Beast Boy looks at himself then Beast Boy said.

"Heu...Nick the TV and not turn on?" Beast Boy said.

"What its supposed to do something?" Nick ask. Cyborg and Beast Boy sat with Nick then they said.

"Dude you are missing you got stuff." Said Beast Boy, Cyborg continues with. "You'll enjoy it, like TV." Cyborg takes the remote control.

"No danger to the TV?" Nick ask.

"No danger at all." Says Cyborg by pointing the remote control to turned on the TV But Nick is hiding face the TV as if it avoids a bomb, Cyborg and Beast Boy looks at Nick.

"You track it doing anything wrong." Beast Boy said. Nick sighed and then said.

"I will leave you." Nick said in quiter get up to the room.

"Hey Nick you want to play video games, I am the champion here." Says Cyborg with pride.

"Yeah for instemps I'll kick the metal buttock." Beast Boy said.

"Oh yeah, I'm looking forward to that." Cyborg said.

"Whoever won will play with Nick." Beast Boy said.

"Okay, when you think Nick?" Says Cyborg but Nick and gone.

"I think its the only boy who wants to not play has video games." Raven said.

****Today****

****POV : NICK****

I sigh then I said.

"I'm doing research." I told everyone. I leave the main room to find my book I'm reading, I hid in a secret place to avoid that curious to read my book. Even if it's not read Greek.

"Why so fascinated by this book? Its just a book I'm writing?" I said. I sigh then I see a chess board games.

****Flashback****

****POV: Normal****

It is getting late everyone was asleep, Nick returns to the main room with a chess board games to play only against himself. Thirty minute that the game lasted then Raven walk into the main room, Nick igniore Raven to stay completely focused on the games, two minutes later Nick looks Raven, then its to say.

"Problem?" Nick ask.

"I was talking about?" Raven said. Nick move a pawn.

"It depends? You wanted to question me or talk calmly?" Nick said.

"I want to just pass the time." Raven said. Nick looks Raven then said.

"You know playing chess." Nick invite Raven. Raven accepted the proposal of Nick Raven takes a seat then she uses her dark aura to place the pawn.

"I have two theory. Whether you want to know me or you wanted to kill me." Nick said, are moving pawn.

"I'm not a killer and I'm just curious why you refuse to be friends with the others?" Raven responds to move are pawn.

"I'm like a weapon. A weapon of war is no need for affection, Just a guy who takes the tool is to get servire." Nick says eat a pawn of Raven.

"Its true, but need a service tool, If were taking care of the tool it can be a daunting but if have not deal with the tool it will rust and will lose all its splendor." Said Raven eat the pawn of Nick.

"Good point." Nick said moving the pawn.

"Thank you and I have a question?" Raven said, moving his pawn.

"I listen?" Nick said, moves the pawn.

"I often hear a pathway in of chamber of Beast Boy, Its you?" Raven asked by moving the pawn.

"You worry about your green companions?" Nick asked.

"That's not my question?" Raven reply.

"For your green companions told me the good thing about you." Nick said who are still waiting are around.

"Really?He said this to me?"Said Raven.

"Better than you and discover your turn to play." Nick said.

"Sorry," Raven said Nick by eating a pawn.

"The voices you hear His voice of the suffering world, I always hear the world in pain and always gives me a headache, to stop his voice, I must kill the world, the more I kill more I feel myself better. "Nick said, moving a pawn.

"How do you know that?" Raven ask.

"I read in my book." Nick said.

"I can see this book?" Raven request by moving his pawn. Instead of answering, Nick dropped his king then he gets up from his chair to say.

"Thanks for the games." Nick said, heading for the exit.

"Nick waits." Raven said. Nick stop and Raven continues.

"I can help you with your sore head and-" But Nick Raven interrupted saying.

"Sorry Raven, but my soul and my mind and already corrupted. Oh one last thing, You is not my type." Nick said. ( Fan BBRAE )

****Today****

****POV : NICK****

I finished reading a part of my diary to know me better then I look at the good fortune, it is the good fortune to bed, I head to the bunk bed to sleep in the lower bunk bed then I close my eyes to say.

"This world always impress me."

* * *

****I've finally finished but will offer them as a following but not "No one escapes death" Is it not always the main character there can be secondary or not in the story, it can change a small but the thing that is inevitable as terra or end of the world and another.****


	6. in the next fanfiction

**In the next fanfiction. Mission recognition**

'' Nick you should stop to let you away from the other. '' Said Robin. The death knight looks Robin in his arms grow.

'' And then I want to make me friend, Raven And not out of his room it. '' Said Nick

'' Yeah but Raven socializes with the world and you, you do not talk at all, your fear you to make you a friend? '' Ask Robin

'' I'm not kind of guy who likes to have friends. '' Nick said, Robin sighs by his response.

'' I guess I have no choice, Nick I have a mission for you. '' Said Robin Nick leans his head left.

''A mission? What kind of mission? '' Ask Nick. Robin has a smile on is face.

'' A reconnaissance mission. '' Said Robin.

'' What I should do? '' Said the death knight. Robin must tip to Nick

'' You must monk passed an hour with all your companion. '' Said Robin Nick show no emotion as are yellow with mask that hides all the hard her face to see are expression.

'' You want me to spend my time with a green man, an alien, a demon and a golem. '' Nick said.

'' Its your perspective but yes. '' Said Robin Nick sighs

'' What if they do not want me talking. '' Said Nick

'' They want but not want you talking to me said his command you. '' Said Robin. Nick lip finger to replicate

'' Its a Nick order and do not forget your allegiance. '' Said Robin that goes to the outside to have training. The death knight put his hand on his hip and he is in his thought.

'' Well I do not choose to socialize with all my companion. '' Nick said that goes to the living room.


End file.
